


Knight Day Off

by haruka



Category: GARO (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Garo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei takes Kouga to an amusement park.</p>
<p>Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.  The prompt is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight Day Off

Knight Day Off (Garo)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"Come on, Kouga, it'll be fun!"

The older Makai Knight gave him a sideways look that clearly said he doubted that.

However, Rei wasn't easily deterred. He moved behind Kouga and pushed him in the direction he wanted him to go. Kouga could have resisted, but he allowed Rei to direct him toward the roller coaster.

"We're going on that?"

"Yep! You promised me a whole day off with you, and I'm taking full advantage of it." Truthfully, Rei felt like he'd already won, just by getting to see Kouga in street clothes rather than his usual leather. He himself had also dressed down, to emphasize that this was to be a total day off, not just spending it on standby. Still, Kouga was a bit overdressed for the amusement park in beige dress pants and a red turtleneck sweater, while Rei was perfectly comfortable in his green t-shirt and jeans. Maybe he shouldn't have brought Kouga here as a surprise, after all, and given him some warning instead.

Oh well, they were there now!

"It's our turn, come on!" Rei steered Kouga into one of the seats and got in beside him, securing the bars firmly around them.

"I don't see what's to be gained by having your body thrown around unless you're fighting a Horror," he said flatly.

Rei chuckled. "You'll change your mind once it starts."

When the ride finally got going, Rei began studying Kouga beside him to gauge his reaction. As they rose higher and higher into the air for the first descent, Kouga's expression stayed the same.

Down they zoomed, and around them, others on the ride screamed excitedly. Kouga remained stone faced. The ride banked, twisted and turned – no change. When they sped into the final double loops, Rei figured there'd have to be SOME reaction. However, Kouga may as well have been listening to a loading zone announcement for all the interest he showed.

As they showed to a stop, Rei sighed in defeat. "Was it really that boring, Kouga?"

"It was all right." Kouga stood up. "Come on, let's go on those spinning cups next."

Rei blinked at him. "Seriously? But I thought you weren't having fun."

"I'm with you."

They headed toward the next ride, Rei grinning broadly while Kouga remained expressionless.

\--

Theme: Clarity  
Prompt: GARO, Kouga/Rei, He sees him for who he truly is and loves him for it.

(2013)

Garo belongs to Keita Amemiya.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
